Sayonara Loneliness
by Lady Starscram
Summary: One reader gave me an idea. I found interesting make Megatron feel in love by Miko during the time when she is hostage in his ship. Miko see that in the true Megatron is not happy being leader of Decepticons. He don't has friend, nobody likes him, and he discovered that Soundwave hates he and lives making joke by his backs.Megatron was surprises with Miko she says all in his face,
1. Sayorá loneliness

Taking requests the stories will be in English, but I will be using a translator as in the beginning and I hope you understand the errors. Thank You.

**Goodbye loneliness.**

It was more a day in the life of Megatron, but that day he was not working on any plan to attack or destroy the Autobots, also was alone in his room, looking out through a window. Were all in reconnaissance mission. No one to scream, cuss, assaulting or call idiot. He began to feel lack of StarScream. At least he had someone that when he screamed, crawled, or retrucava. But the traitor fled with a human female, he never saw feeling about it and couldn't understand why this feeling of abandon everything by a female.

Megatron never felt the touch and the warmth of affection of a female.

Megatron remembering his days of gold on Cybertron when he was a Gladiator, a mere Gladiator, he had a true friend who now goes by the name of Optmus Primer, and now is your greatest enemy. Megatron begins to walk alone through the halls when he hears Breackdown and Knockout laughing. It is curious to know what it is.

At the time that Megatron opens the door the two stop to laugh and get the staring.

"You want something master?"

Megatron wanted to kick his ass for not continue what I was doing what was so fun. But he closes the door of raw mode and continues his walk.

Megatron noticed SoundWave, Yes this has always been loyal, but nothing, he doesn't move when Megatron comes close. Seemed to be in your reload. Megatron returns to his room when he realizes while looking out through a window that he inside, is more empty space outside. He is lonely, has no one and perhaps even reason to joke.

Megatron out of the ship and begins to fly over the city, when he sees in front of the school Miko waiting for BulkHead.

Then he decides to capture that cheeky girl who has the desacatou several times.

Megatron smiled when he gave his flight rasante and led Miko with it. Leaving desperate on the ground screaming for BulkHead.


	2. First contact

Miko faints with the whole situation, when she wakes up she is a kind of cage, Megatron is well near her staring, first she wants to scream, but after she decides not to show fear. She sits and faces with the same eyes that she always faced him.

Challenging.

Megatron the stared for a while and then was doing their stuff on a table.

"Shame!" she hissed.

Megatron later came out and she is alone. The door opens and Brackdow, Soundwave, and a few more soldiers enter and begin to stir in Megatron's stuff. They are making joke and laughing at everything. That SoundWave makes an imitation of Megatron giving order with the voice that it plays only one way mocking, and everyone laugh, even he, who has no face. At the moment that are coming out, Breackdown, note the cage, but sees no Miko who hid.

"This cage is for him to hold his brain?"

All laugh and he slaps in the cage making swing. Miko is sick and almost vomits, but soon will be passes.

Later Megatron arrives and realizes that something is different, someone was stirring in their things, he goes to the Panel and turn on the security camera. The shock was not see what they did there, but discover that SoundWave in fact had no respect for him as he has.

Miko realizes that Megatron is sad, he somehow gets upset with what you have just found out.

Megatron goes to the window and gets lost in his vision for the outside, as if he felt lack of being there, and didn't like to get inside the ship.

For the first time she feels compassion for Megatron, that in fact he is alone and has no one with him.


	3. Talking

Megatron later comes out and back soon with vegetables and fruits. When Miko everything, she looks amazing. Megatron surely attacked a vegetable garden.

"Our! What is all this? "

"Food for you."

"This a joke?"

"It is much better than the things I heard about you guys human eat around young. So I stayed with disgust. "

"And then?" She said crossing her arms.

"You are lucky to still be alive eating all these ... As their parents call? Bullshit. "

Miko tried to give a good answer, opened his mouth, but had to accept that he was right. Picked up a PEAR and bit. Megatron smiled with that guy satisfied. "victory. "

"As long as my hostage, will only eat things natural and healthy".

Miko was eating an Apple when Megatron faced now. Even in that she eats it wants to send now.

"Because you're so boring?"

Boseok did guy made and stared-putting face very close to the cage.

"I am boring?"

"Yes. And a lot. " This was well in the face. Megatron did not expect one of these.

Miko continues talking.

"Vive shouting, complaining, muttering, growling, making this face for everyone. And then not want that I consider nagging. "

Megatron has willingness to kick Miko out of nave with cage and all.

"Attempts to commandeer these idiots and you'll see if in a week you won't be in a bad mood."

Megatron has reason, perhaps the only with intelligence there were him, Soundwave and her. "Not to mention that it must have been a disappointment for him to realize that Soundwave, which he considered the most friend, joked in the back."

Megatron turned back and spent and mess on the monitor, again he was watching the video that featured SoundWave making jokes and others laughing. Must have been a shock for him to figure it out.

Megatron really stood still and then lost again looking at the window.

"If I don't need those idiots, I would kill or solitary in space to their own devices, which is worse than dying. But unfortunately, I have to endure it. "

Megatron stopped and looked to Miko. She didn't know if he was talking to her, or was it something rhetorical. But suddenly she thought alone.

"That is actually Megatron."


	4. A true of Megatron

Megatron was looking out of the window, Miko was kinda sleepy. Inside the nave has a noise that should be the motor or something like that and it ends up being kind of hypnotic, and she ended up sleeping. She wakes up and looks at him.

"Come with me. I want to show you something. "

He opens the cage and gives you the hand.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Miko climbs into his hand, which now like a shell he starts walking the aisles of the nave.

Meanwhile, in the autobot base

"For everything that is Optmus sacred, I gotta save Miko. I'm sure Boseok will want to kill her. I won't be able to continue living if that happens. "

"I know my friend, I know how you are feeling, but if we do an attack now, will be dangerous for her and for us."

BulkHead looks to Optmus. He does not believe he has said so. It was as if he were indifferent to Miko. He loved Miko, since they met, as there was a link between the two, and has become increasingly strong.

There was another problem, figure out where was the nave, SoundWave had done a mode of the ship not being detected by anything like radars or similar. It also it terrible to realize that were approaching the ship or to attack. It was terrible to realize things. He could realize an Ant between the crack of a rock thousands of miles away. Another detail, he never leave the ship, but when exit was the terrible in their attacks.

BulkHead sits on the floor and put his face between my hands. Never your friends in thousands of years saw him cry like that. He was really desperate. Regretting his inability for not being able to save Miko.

In the Decepticon ship, Megatron continues walking with Miko on your hands. Soldiers observe without understanding anything, but nobody dares to challenge Megatron. It goes with it until a lift and she realizes that it is rising. As soon as the door opens she has a surprise.

When away from the ship, Miko observes sunset he richly dyed Golden in the sky at the top, below the vineyard a orange tom and me, touching Earth reddish fire that resembled in their eyes. A beautiful scene, hardly exciting.

"I always come here to think, or to rest. Oddly enough, I love that view. "

Megatron carefully, sitting on your shoulder puts Miko and then didn't say anything more. Miko is watching the sight, and longing on Megatron.

Was he with mental problems? Expiring? "Or would it just a lonely Mech that needed a person who understood."

Later they were back for the fourth of Megatron. Miko surprised that he did not put in the cage and Yes on the table, which stood next to his bed.

"You will no longer be in the cage. No longer need it. I prefer that it is free. But beware. Would not that be stepping on you. "

"It is quiet. I'm already used to run that risk. "

Megatron if he lay in bed.

"If you don't mind, I need to do what you call human sleep, for us is a recharge. After I explain how it works. "

"Okay."

Were a few hours and Megatron awakens with the cries of Miko.

She was asking for help.


	5. What?

Megatron runs toward where they come the cries of Miko. Once there he finds it in the hands of Breackdow and two more soldiers.

"I always wanted to know how you are on the inside."

"Drop it you idiot." Megatron's Breackdown screams.

Megatron's Breackdown looks scared to.

"Master, we find in your room and think ..."

"Yes. She is in my room, and so she is mine. "

Megatron rips Miko from the hands of Breackdon with force. He ends up forgetting a little and Miko feels pain and moans.

"Forgive Me Miko" He makes the cupped hand and trying to make you feel comfortable.

Then look for the two soldiers.

"By this attitude you will be demoted to miners. I could have run them, but as they did not know, go to the mines of enerjon. "

Megatron takes Miko upon him, while Breackdow is looking for silly face soldiers without knowing what to say. What he had with this man.

Coming to the room, puts Megatron on the table, near the Miko Panel, after making a affection in your head with the tip of the finger, he returned to work. Miko is there observing and noting their empty expression and their distant look.

Since he began using the enerjon negro, he may have won an unusual strength, but also came to depend on it, as an addict depends on the drugs, and as well as the addict, gradually is destroyed by drugs.

She note your pain and your fatigue. Then she takes courage at the moment that he supports the hand in the pane to rest and puts his hand on your finger as a gesture of affection.

"You worry me?"

"I don't know for sure, but I don't like to see anyone suffering. Even if it is you. "

Megatron put it near the window so that she can see what he likes so much, keep watching. There she can see for the first time the planet Earth that only via by photos taken by astronauts. One of the most beautiful pictures of his life.

"I'm dying Miko. And you were the first person who showed some kind of positive feeling for me. "

Miko looks to megatron. She was not understanding very well, but noticed that his expression was very sad.

"I would like you to stay a while with me, at least until I die. So I would have the happiness of having someone that I really like at my side in that final moment. "

"Okay, but my friends need to know that I'm okay, at least so we would not risk an attack."

Megatron smiled showing his teeth and bowed to Shaskepare style.

"Your wish is an order."


	6. A new friend

BulkHead punched on a table qubrando one of the parts of Ratchet, which guy quarreled with him. But Bulkhead was too nervous to care for him. Nobody had seen nervous BulkHead like that. It is so calm.

"You have to understand BulkHead."

"The place of Miko is here with us, with me!"

Miko put his hand on the hand of Bulkhead. At that time he stopped and looked at her. Their eyes met. Only your eyes meet with Miko's eyes that he calm down.

"You have to understand BulkHead, this time I have spent with him, he has shown a side that I didn't know, none of us, and he has already confessed to couple all that is dying, and all he wants is the presence of someone that he noticed that cares about him.

"I know Miko, but my duty is to protect you. They are pure evil. If something happens with you ... "

"Understand BulkHead. It is only for a while. Nothing bad will happen. "

BulkHead feels his spark in pain when with his hands cupped it resolves to satisfy the wishes of Miko and let her go with Megatron.

With your hand in the shell and with a pain ripping his soul, he delivers Miko to Megatron that smiled to receive with so lovingly as he held.

"But if Megatron hurt you, I swear by the All Spark. I'll boot his head with my hands using your nail pliers. "

Begatron goes over the bridge of the Earth with Miko in the hands while BulkHead collapses in their pain.

So Megatron arrives at his room, he puts Miko in his bed. Knockout enters and looks at him.

"Master. We have a problem. "

Megatron looks to Knokout.

Okay, but before I want to introduce you to someone. Megatron features Miko to it.

"She is my friend and my protected. Never hurt her. But later I explain. "

After you resolve the problem with Knockout and explain to him about Miko, he realized he had a great ally.

Returning to his room he lies down in an exhaustive manner and puts Miko next to your pillow.

"Please Miko. Conversation with me. "


	7. First Kiss

Miko sits alongside megatron. She is looking at it for a good time.

Miko look to the eyes of Megatron, are no longer those evil eyes of yesteryear, but sad eyes and lost. She is thinking about the pain that goes on in your mind. She felt what he had to say, but he had no courage. He wanted to open his heart.

"Why you chose me?"

"By his sincerity."

Miko remembered of the evil jokes that she saw the other Decepticons doing about it. Miko is straightforward, speaks in the face, and that was what delighted Megatron

"I also had a friend who betrayed me so in Japan. That is why I decided to come and study here in the United States. She listened to all my pains, finally one day she posted pictures and everything on the internet. I joke at school and reason in my neighborhood pro months. "

Megatron felt something for her, something strong, especially that he never felt, was a sweet moment. He took his finger on her back and made a affection. With such affection she ended up closer to him the point of it being able to listen to your breath.

Megatron felt something soft, smooth and hot on your lips. It was touching the lips Miko. Their optcas are closed. He feels his spark as if she came back to life. A willingness to cry. Oddly enough, it was the first time proving your first kiss.

Megatron involved Miko with her fingers gently caressing his back when he heard something that made him cry.

"I'll never leave you alone Megatron."

"I'll never leave you alone Miko."

It was no longer possible to hide. The truth was evident. The glorious glorious leader of the Decepticons, Megatron had been caught by surprise. He was not only passionate, but loving.


	8. Like a dream

Megatron could not believe it. He was kissing Miko and she made no motion of revulsion. Nothing demonstrating disgust or anger. She remained there, beside him, enjoying the moment.

"Fear not." She said as if they knew that he was even scared, was what it really was feeling. Fear. But he did not know why, but with it, he could show that he was afraid that he was weak, he cried. With it he could show who was behind that armor.

Megatron allowed himself to travel in their fantasies, their emotions and when realized, Miko slept on your pillow. At that time he realized that BulkHead was feeling at that moment. It also would despair if he lost Miko at that time.

Megatron looks to Miko. For the first time he felt desire to feel the touch of a woman. The warmth of a kiss and arms on his body. Miko sleeps on your pillow.

He wants to go away, leave everything and flee with miko. He is able to call StarScream and give it shredded the leadership that he always wanted.

How he could be in the areas of so little creature?

It would be a love with pain and suffering. He'll never have the joy of playing that body. To feel the fullness of love it. And give you the pleasure that you give to a woman.

Miko sleeps in her pillow while he cries, finally he loses to the fatigue and falls on reload.

_He is on the lookout of the spacecraft with Miko in his arms. She is with her head on his chest. She is a little lower than him, but he is abrassando her, he is feeling the smell of your hair. She lifts the face and he can kiss your mouth delicate._

_When Miko looks for him, he tries to kisses her._

Megatron awakens. Maybe Knockout can help us.

Carefully he moves to not wake Miko, he walks up to the Knockou lab. He knows that as a scientist he is interested by humans. He was watching a channel of the Earth that talked about humans.

"I need to talk with you Knockout"

"Yes My Lord."

"How to turn Miko in a US and for a while and then back into a human?"

"Why just for a while?"

"Why am I dying due to Dana enerjon, and she will be able to return to their normal life."

"And save the Lord. Perhaps I can stick with it forever. "

"Please. Just say if you can do that. "

"Yes ... Need to see I have a female pro forma here with me, but I do not know whether it will be possible. But I will be reviewing the case. "

"Make this Knockout. You have no idea how important it is for me. "


	9. Decision

Megatron back with Miko in your hands now. Knockout begins to study the project. Pass the mind of Miko to a protoform and then back to your original body requires something very complicated, your body will have to stay safe during the estaze period. He knew the size of responsibility that would be placed on his shoulders.

But he knew how much it meant for Megatron.

Boseok turned in its aircraft with Miko in its interior. It was the first time that it took someone with it. He wanted to get away from the ship, away from everything, just the two. Miko dazzled the landscape of Sun setting out there. She never forgot what I was seeing. It was there that Megatron talked with her about their possible temporary transformation. The whole time he was keen to show that he did not want to oblige it to nothing, that the decision was up to it.

Miko knew when this meant to him, and how she would like to try out this new experience.

She knew that he never hurt.

Miko asked for a day to think of course that Megatron gave the time that she would need to think. This decision would be too big for a girl in her age. He knew that if she is a time in the form of a transformer it will deliver to this passion, and she will also end up surrendering to this passion.

Neither he nor she will resist and all that.

In turn, puts on his desk Megtron Miko and the two spend hours talking. Megatron tells of his youth as a Gladiator on Cybertron and Golden times of the planet, which in fact he even missed and confessed to having destroyed. Miko told about his life in Japan, as things are rigid there and why she had come to the United States. Stayed hours talking to Miko be won by tiredness and catch up on sleep, Megatron to put on your pillow and left her sleeping there.

Gave more a long back in the nave, talked a little longer with Knockout that seemed well excited by the experience and later returned to the room.

He sat on the floor with the head resting in bed watching Miko sleeping. Finally he fell in.

Hours later he felt a small hand caressing your face. When he opened his light, he saw Miko smiling.

"I've made my decision."


	10. moment

It was an exchange of glances, Miko had decided to make the temporary transformation by Megatron.

"I want to do the transformation."

Megatron looked well in his eyes, he would know if she was lying, but he saw that she was telling the truth.

Miko was smiling confident by its decision. Megatron took in his hands with all affection and walked with her down the hallway until you reach the Knockout lab.

The Decepticon white face and smooth young face looked at the hands of Megatron. He always wondered what went on in the head of this creature to make a sacrifice size be as sneaky as their leader. He felt jealous of their leader, he wanted to have a love.

Years of war, thousands of years of war, may have left them hard, but not erased the lack of their hearts for a love or a touch of a female. Often many of them ended up falling in love by his fellow battle and keeping a relationship secret or fled as StarScream.

Knockout straightened Miko in stasis cocoon.

"Your body will be safe here during the 12:0 am that you'll be in another way. This cocoon will keep the temperature and oxygen needed to survive. It will be as if you were anesthetized for surgery. "

So he closed the cocoon, Miko felt sleepy and just sleeping.

"Megatron. You must wait in your room, because the connection process is time consuming and will take a few hours. Once you're done, I'll let you know. "

Megatron countered returned to his room and sits on his bed. He waits hours anxious by called Knockout. Your spark this almost coming out through the mouth.

Hours of waiting and he ends up catching on sleep.

It was at this time that he heard a tap on the door, he runs and opens.

It was at that moment your eyes fall on a female body, a form of optical pink woman and looking for it. His face was delicate, small lips as ready for a kiss. He noticed that she had a beautiful belt and don't know if it was her or knockout that thought of it, but there was a good job on the size of the breasts and hips.

But that's not what caught attention of Megatron. Was to be able to look straight into optical ones.

"Hi Megatron. You liked? "

Megatron could not speak, he opened his mouth, no word skirt. He made a affection in her face and took lightly in your hand bringing into leaving the door closes, he locked her inside.

A tear trickled down his red eyes, he felt like crying at that time, but the only thing they can do is take Miko in the arms, leaving your hands caressing his head and kiss her as he dreamed all this time. But with every care not to injure.


	11. My first love

It was perfect. Megatron kissed her, he took every care not to injure its mouth, but it the kiss leaving his glossa find with hers. When he felt the arms of Miko around your shoulder and their delicate fingers stroking his neck, he realized he was doing the right thing.

He knocked gently on the bed and before everything was idolizing Miko by several moments before play head in this cock of passion. It was a kiss that made her surrender. Megatron was feeling the love and warmth of suit a female. He did not want anything more in that moment than stop the time for these 12:0 am never came to an end.

They rolled down on that bed between the sheets getting lost in their own emotions, Megatron was with an expression that never turns before. A soft, delicate, sweet expression. He stared Miko with tenderness.

Finally there was an electrical discharge that led Miko to a State of frenzy, Megatron the embraced, kissed finally both fell into bed exhausted. It embraced to his great love, Megatron for the first time began to cry. Never in life Megatron cried until that day.

Pure happiness, but she also knew that soon she would return to her human body, and he would lose forever.

Miko said nothing, it seemed that she knew the reason, just embraced him tenderly.

The best thing would be to take advantage of every minute of those short hours together, and that was what he did that they did.

It was the first time so much of it as it. Was special.

Finally Megatron fell in reload and she in her arms with her head resting on his chest, he caressed his back and avia a smile on your face.

It has been agreed with an explosion on the ship and everything swinging.


	12. Acident

The blow was great and the ship began tilting to the side. Megatron embraced Miko trying to prevent it scroll and if the j.o.b. squad. Other explosions followed, finally a warning from central room that a Meteor managed to stick the lock and reach the ship approaching Earth.

Are these simple meteors entering the Earth's atmosphere, disintegrate and saw what humans call shooting stars, but the impact on ship, in size, was enough to cause a good damage.

Megatron rose drawing Miko by arm.

"I have to save you and your body. At least transfer you back and carry safely to the Autobots as promised. "

Was on the way he encountered Knockout. He was wounded and was concerned more with it Miko than with your body. His face was left damaged and it was missing the outer covering.

"The Lord is everything exploding inside. We do not know what to do. "

"Try to save the cocoon. I'll take Miko to a safe place. "

The ship began to tip forward on its fall, soldiers running from one side to the other, SoundWave that seemed to be the most faithful tried to flee to save his own ass. Was only Knockout. Soon he felt the more incompetent than Megatron.

The ship began to fall in successive explosions. All the exits were blocked. Megatron embraced Miko trying to protect her from anything bad that could happen from that moment on.

"Were the happiest moments of my life. Thanks Miko. "

"I love you ... Megatron. "

This sentence has warmed its spark. Megatron embraced firm Miko and prepared for impact. Heard if screams, irons twisting, explosions, everything that occurs in a crash of an aircraft.

When the scenario is regain the senses like a devastation caused by war. Miko still feels the arms of Megatron.

They try to get up and find, soon later is injured and fallen Knockout.

His desolate expression said it all. The cocoon cannot be saved and Miko was trapped in the new body for ever ...

... CONTINUE ...

**Original**

...COMTINUA...


	13. What we have do?

In the first time the expression of Miko was terror. His face even though metal, can demonstrates pain and sorrow. Megatron the embraced.

It was all he could do at that time. Embrace Miko with affection.

Miko cried hours. But finally she stopped and revealed his fear.

It was not for it to be that way, but because they had the idea. She was afraid of the reaction of her friends to find out that he did it and that it was they who had the idea.

Since she has come to the ship and open your heart to her Megatron, Megatron has been many Knockout and generous with her, and many of the soldiers also, they do not deserve to suffer a fury of BulkHead or Ratchet, who she knew would be the first to fly in their necks.

BulkHead sure would want to kill the two mercilessly.

"We have to concoct an excuse for me to be so. We can't speak the truth. "

"How so?" Scared Megatron.

"If we speak the truth, BulkHead and Hatchet will want to rip off their heads, I know very well the two."

Knockout and Megatron between looked. About it Miko had reason. Heads would roll.

Miko surrendered in the arms of Megatron. After that night of love, she was definitely attached to it. She could never love another as she loved him more than anything now.

Miko looked to Knockout. Half of his face had been destroyed. He didn't deserve this. He somehow was very beautiful, had reason to be vain.

"I had an idea."


	14. meet new Miko

"Say in the explosion of the ship I was very sore, that if something wasn't done, I would die. In an act of desperation, transferred me to this body. It was the only way to save me. "

It seemed like a good idea, even so Megatron seemed afraid.

"If they are still angry. I will say that I ordered. I was suffering, that u didn't want to die and you said that there was this alternative and I begged for it. Does not have as they become brave with a thing that I have chosen. "

This Miko was right. If she took everything, and if proved in a sense that everything was done to save his life, it would be easier.

The hard was that they would not have much time to think, soon among the debris opened up the land bridge and the Autobots appeared.

BulkHead would dig in despair the spacecraft's scorched rubble searching for Miko, was a bleak picture.

Ratchet couldn't understand right, at the same time in which he could realize that Miko was alive, he did not find his body.

It was at that moment that Megatron appeared before Optmus. Megatron was still injured, had holes in his armor and lacked a good piece that could see some of their main circuits.

"Miko is well Optmus, but we need to talk."

BulkHead stopped and stared.

"what did you do with her?"

"We did nothing, and save his life."

Megatron stared Optmus.

"Better control your friend. Despite being a good news can be a shock for him. "

"Okay Megatron. Can talk. "

Megatron made a laughed as a sigh.

"The fall of the nave left Miko badly hurt and if she continued in the State that she was she could die. Was an act of desperation, she also consented when we talk to her that was the only way. "

"What you did with her?"

"Us to become one of us. Transferimo it to a proforma ... "

"Your bastard I'll put you off line ..." BulkHead advanced on Megatron with your steel ball, when aguem if placed between the two, well in front of Megatron.

"Before that. Will have to put me off Line as well. "

BulkHead stopped in a State of shock for those pink eyes and recognizing the voice of Miko at that body.

For the first time he was eye contact with her.

The shock was the size that he went back to desiquilibrando and not only fell because Ratchet helped him.

"Mi Mi Mi Mki Miko."

"I'm Sorry Bulkie ... If you want to injure Megatron, will that hurt me first. "


	15. Miko say the true

"Say in the explosion of the ship I was very sore, that if something wasn't done, I would die. In an act of desperation, transferred me to this body. It was the only way to save me. "

It seemed like a good idea, even so Megatron seemed afraid.

"If they are still angry. I will say that I ordered. I was suffering, that u didn't want to die and you said that there was this alternative and I begged for it. Does not have as they become brave with a thing that I have chosen. "

This Miko was right. If she took everything, and if proved in a sense that everything was done to save his life, it would be easier.

The hard was that they would not have much time to think, soon among the debris opened up the land bridge and the Autobots appeared.

BulkHead would dig in despair the spacecraft's scorched rubble searching for Miko, was a bleak picture.

Ratchet couldn't understand right, at the same time in which he could realize that Miko was alive, he did not find his body.

It was at that moment that Megatron appeared before Optmus. Megatron was still injured, had holes in his armor and lacked a good piece that could see some of their main circuits.

"Miko is well Optmus, but we need to talk."

BulkHead stopped and stared.

"what did you do with her?"

"We did nothing, and save his life."

Megatron stared Optmus.

"Better control your friend. Despite being a good news can be a shock for him. "

"Okay Megatron. Can talk. "

Megatron made a laughed as a sigh.

"The fall of the nave left Miko badly hurt and if she continued in the State that she was she could die. Was an act of desperation, she also consented when we talk to her that was the only way. "

"What you did with her?"

"Us to become one of us. Transferimo it to a proforma ... "

"Your bastard I'll put you off line ..." BulkHead advanced on Megatron with your steel ball, when aguem if placed between the two, well in front of Megatron.

"Before that. Will have to put me off Line as well. "

BulkHead stopped in a State of shock for those pink eyes and recognizing the voice of Miko at that body.

For the first time he was eye contact with her.

The shock was the size that he went back to desiquilibrando and not only fell because Ratchet helped him.

"Mi Mi Mi Mki Miko."

"I'm Sorry Bulkie ... If you want to injure Megatron, will that hurt me first. "


	16. I don't beliave this

**I'll make it clear that the fall of the ship until the Autobots take knowledge of facts spent a week.**

BulkHead stared Miko without understanding what was happening, but after all they are calm, thanks to the wisdom of Optmus and tolerance of Megatron, if ajeitaram in a place and talked.

The fall of the nave was very strong and the explosions destroyed everything they had. Few things were saved and built that little base on Earth. Miko was dying and would not bail out time, did what they could to save, she was conscious and allowed.

"Then why don't they called us so that was done?"

"Miko had to adapt to their new body. If you observe, she hasn't had time to choose your vehicle from Earth. And we have no communication. "

"Well now we know that all is well, and Miko can come back with us. BulkHead was grabbing her by the arm. "

"Drop me BulkHead. I'm not going back. "

BulkHead was stopped looking scared to Miko. Without knowing what to say. He wanted to grab her and take her in strength. But he never would do something that the j.o.b. squad. But he didn't understand why she was acting like this.

"Miko. What's going on? "

"We are connected." Miko said without hesitation.

Everyone stopped in shock looking for Miko standing alongside Megatron. In addition to being with a new body, she connected to Megatron. And could not be forced, since it is impossible for them.

"I don't believe you linked to a Decepticon ...".

"There are no more the Decepticon Ratchet. Are all dead. I don't see anymore because fight now that I'm with a sparkmatte. " Megatron replied firmly to the doctor. "And even so if it still existed, I have no interest in continuing this war. She has no more sense to me. "

Really. Megatron was connected to Miko. Only links this level cause effects like that Megatron was showing.

The Autobots gathered in a corner.

BulkHead was disgusted with the idea of taking down Megatron from Miko. In addition to natural enemy now it was Mach who stole his beloved. He would have to live with it know there until when.

Maybe he was talking with WheelJack to travel through space again. Would he forget Miko.

Megatron was being treated by Miko now, and she was using common enerjon it already for a long time. So the purple tone was already fading him and his eyes for a long time sometimes it seemed that his eyes began to turn blue again as at the time it was Megatronus.


	17. The happy end

BulkHead had decided. WheelJack had already done the invitation. He intends to return to travel through space in search of more Autobots lost to bring down to the Earth. To stay on the base. Miko despite being in new form, his heart was with Megatron.

BulkHead loved her so much that would be willing to open her hand and want her to be happy.

He looked to the happy couple.

Then he decided to depart with his old friend and leave it all behind and be happy.

Megatron walked with Miko at her side holding hands for even a small air base there Miko can choose your vehicle.

Miko could now soar through the skies with Megatron, could make their choices. Knockout decided to choose split choose their knowledge with Ratchet.

Miko took care of Megatron, the fall of the nave decimated the black, so enerjon went back to take care of Miko Megatron with the common enerjon and this saved him. And with that brought healing and life back. Who met with red eyes, not the most recognized with their blue eyes again.

Later the Decepticons if hashed out under the leadership of Breackdown, who hoped the return of StarScrem after all the mess, he cheated. He never reappeared.

Since he disappeared with humana, was never seen again.

In any case the eternal battle Deceptcons and Autobots always continued. New Deceptcons kept coming, always trying to topple their leader to take his place.

New Autobots keep coming and joining the cause.

The only difference is that now had new allies and new stories to tell.

Thank you for your attention.


End file.
